Harry Potter and the Goodside Spy
by NMari
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? Fifteen years later he finds out he has a twin...


**Harry Potter and the good side's spy**

Prologue 

The room is quiet, and nothing stirs except the rolling thunder outside. One movement inside the room sounded very loud. She stirred. For the first time in fourteen years the girl twitched her fingers, and yet no one was there to see it. She mumbled something that sounded like 'brother' and fell back to sleep.

A couple days later, one of the nurses came to wash the girl when she was startled by a loud gasp and a sudden hard grip on her arm. 'Oh, good gracious me' the nurse yelled, dropping a glass and it broke.

The girl and also the nurse stared at the glass and then the girl moved her fingers the glass repaired itself. The nurse yelped and stared at the girl.

'You...you're up? Miss... miss Potter,' the nurse stuttered, 'I don't believe it' she continued running out of the room.

When the door slammed shut a boy named Harry Potter woke from his own little nap in midday.

Chapter 1 (A second secret kept) 

Harry sat up startled and stared at his wall with the calendar where he marks of the days till he went back to school. No change (of coarse) but still he had a hope.

Harry sighed and went downstairs to see whether the Dursley's were up to something.

And as he thought – nothing – they were still the boring threesome, with Aunt Petunia glaring through the window spying on their neighbours, Dudley munching away in front of the TV and Uncle Vernon behind his newspaper. But when Harry entered the room, he had an instant effect on the surroundings. Uncle Vernon looked up and narrowed his eyes at Harry. 'And...what may I ask have you been up to?' He asked Harry and both Dudley and Aunt Petunia turned, unsurprised to see him.

'Nothing that would concern you, Uncle Vernon' Harry replied.

Uncle Vernon wanted to say something but he was cut off by a knock on the door.

Looking at his watch, he asked surprised 'Well, who could be knocking at this time of day...hour...on a Sunday afternoon?' and gestured for Harry to open the door.

Walking to the door Harry looked at the new "Grandfather clock" in the corner of the room. 17h03, it was a strange hour to get visitors.

Harry opened the door and was even more surprise to see that it was his big old friend, Hagrid.

'Hullo, Harry,' Hagrid said with a big smile brushing past him and entered the room, 'doing good, eh?'

'Um, Hagrid...what are you doing here?' Harry asked seeing that uncle Vernon had stood up from his seat and was moving towards his wife and son, who were already standing together.

'I am here on behalf of Lilly. A matter which have not been settled.' Harry frowned.

'Hagrid what are you talking about?' he asked.

'Well, Harry, I thought it'd be obvious, I came to get you... and apparently your aunt as well...Dumbledor told me to collect both of you.' Hagrid replied.

'Both of us?' Harry asked glancing again over to his aunt, uncle and cousin huddled together.

'What are you talking about?' aunt Petunia asked scared.

'You will not touch her' Uncle Vernon boomed.

Hagrid looked at them with a strange smile on his face, a smile that Harry had never seen before.

'It's about little Cynthia, Mrs. Dursley.' Hagrid said and Harry looked at him surprised and then at aunt Petunia, who, was now holding her hands over her mouth and was as white in the face as snow.

'Li...little...gulp Cynthia?'

'Hagrid! What?' Harry asked but then thought for a moment, 'what didn't you tell me this time aunt Petunia?'

'I don't know what he's talking about' aunt Petunia moved in her seat.

Hagrid sighed and his couch quivered, 'You must remember Cynthia, Mrs. Dursley, the dearly beloved little Cynthy'

Aunt Petunia's eyes grew, 'she had died.'

The situation was scarce, aunt Petunia had understood something that Hagrid had said and Harry didn't. He blinked a couple of times thinking that he was maybe still asleep but nothing happened. After a long sigh Hagrid said, 'she is very much alive, you will see.' Hagrid rummaged in his pockets and pulled at his "wand" with difficulty, he pulled it out with force and hit Harry over the head.

When she woke up again she was able to sit herself upright. Two days ago (or at least she was told that it was two days ago) a rather big looking "man" came to her room. He looked excited to see her and he told her that so many times that she began to wonder why.

He arrived with a big smile under his hairy moustache and took her lifeless hand into his own, in what seemed like a handshake and gently set it down again.

'I'm Rubeus Hagrid' he told her. Knowing she can't speak he asked her whether she knew who she was.

She just stared at him thinking it was a stupid question.

_Uhh...Dah you Silly _she thought.

'Ah... I suppose that means no...so...I'll tell ya' he said. (A/N: No shit Sherlock)

Thinking a bit longer he proceeded, ' Your name is Cynthia Antea Potter... one of the only two Potters left alive.' he ended dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, 'I know' but said it so softly that he didn't notice until she said it the second time.

He stared at her, totally astonished.

'His name is Harry, don't you think the doctors told me this by now?' she said in the same husky voice.

Hagrid was speechless and then recovered himself. 'Oh...of course they would...I just thought...never mind.' he said looking down, a bit embarrassed.

_Didn' know_ _she could talk. _Hagrid thought.

'It is difficult, mind you, but I can do it none the less.' she said her voice sounding stronger.

Hagrid smiled at the young girl, surprised that she knew what he was thinking.

'You know my brother, Harry? What's he like?' she asked after a while.

'He's...sorta...nice...I think you should ask him that yourself'

'If only I could, it would be...what's the word...wonderful, no it would be great. Wait, what's better? Wonderful or great? '

'Wonderful, is the word, I guess.' Hagrid said smiling.

Cynthia looked up at him trying not to read his mind, though she already had done so.

She now knew that this Hagrid and her brother Harry are really good friends and that he knew Harry well. She smiled and Hagrid, who was staring at her, began to weep into his hands.

'What's wrong?' she asked surprised.

'Nothing...it's nothing...Cynthy...Cynthia', he protested but something stirred in him, which she knew wasn't just "nothing". For one thing, someone only calls you on such a sweet-hearted name if they once knew you and for another thing why would he cry after she smiled at him, it's just too strange.

'I have a thought,' she said slowly, 'you knew him, and now you know me. Is there a way in which you could have us meet someday – someday soon?'

He looked up at her and smiled, she had actually read the though that Dumbledor had told Hagrid about earlier that day.

'Aye, I will arrange it, you just wait,' Hagrid said standing up, 'you will see him someday - someday...very soon.'

When Harry woke up again he was in a hospital room, though it was much softer then one and much broader, (oh) and the room was too colourful to be a hospital room so he dismissed the though and sat up.

Looking around, he saw a bag lying on the floor and his clothes hanging out of it.

He suddenly heard people talking in the next room and listened intensely to hear the conversation.

The first voice he heard he recognized as his headmaster, Dumbledor, 'so it's not genetic?'

'No! Professor but it is rear, very rear.' This seemed to Harry to be the doctor.

'What's it called again, doctor?' Professor McGonigal asked and Harry was surprised that she was here. (Wherever "here" is)

'Somniculosus' the doctor answered.

'Bless you' Harry heard Hagrid say and he wanted to laugh (A/N: Now I know this sorta happens in the fourth book, but I just couldn't resist).

'No, My dear sir, Somniculosus-Syndrome, you follow me?'

'Oh, of course. I should have known that' Hagrid's voice was very sarcastic. There was a short silence and then the doctor's voice came again.

'What about the muggle?' he asked concerned, 'what is her purpose to be here?'

'She is the girls aunt, she deserved to see her,' Dumbledor said matter of factly, 'just tend to her needs until she leaves.' The conversation ended and Harry heard footsteps leaving the room. He took his time to think before he walked over to the door and knocked.

'You can come in, Harry.' Harry turned the handle and walked into a room that looked like a living room.

'Ah, you up already? That is good' Dumbledor was sitting in a rocking chair.

Harry looked into the corner of the room and saw Aunt Petunia curled up in a blanket and was looking furiously at a golden cup. He walked over to her and asked her whether she was all right. Her reply was: 'she is a pretty girl, just like her mother was'.

Harry decided to move back to Dumbledor.

'You ready to see her?' he asked Harry and put the magazine – Witch Weekly – down on the table.

'See who, professor Dumbledor?' Harry asked.

'Your sister of course. Your _twin_ sister' Harry gulped.

'It's a long story, though the short of it is that she was brought here – to the Irish Mental Establishment for Magical Sleepers – when she was eleven months old. A classic magical sleeper.' Harry fell into a seat and thought for a moment.

'So are you ready to see her?' Harry nodded slowly not knowing whether he actually was ready.

Dumbledor escorted Harry down a long corridor and stopped at a door marked:

'C.A. POTTER

Dr. P.B. Smithe'

Dumbledor opened the door, lightly pushed Harry in, and closed the door.

Walking closer Harry saw her. Her hair was long and as dark as his and her face was nearly white but still glowed with prettiness. Harry sighed thankfully seeing that she was asleep but when he turned around to walk back out, a sudden strong grip enfolded his arm and he turned around quickly. Her eyes – as green as his – was now open. Harry pulled hard to loose her grip and muttered: 'Your hands...' She cut him off, 'cold as death?' she said and sat up.

'No,' Harry protested, 'I mean...yes they are but...I don't mind'

She smiled and her face flushed, ' 'could have fooled me...Hi'

'Hi, how are you?'

'Well, long version or the short one?'

'Short one I guess'

'I'm just fine' She laughed and then held on to her stomach saying, 'ouch, bit hard to laugh. So tell me, how have you been? The short version' she asked him.

He smiled and started telling her. They talked for a long while until a nurse came in and told him to leave.

Harry had new expectation for his life; he has an identical twin sister. And that was just right for him.

When he had a bit of time again he told her about the Dursleys and of the way the treated him. He told her about Sirius and without realizing it he talked about his death. Harry felt good; he now had someone who was not just a friend but also a sibling. He told her about Ron and Hermione and of the adventured which they shared. Some how, it felt to Harry as if he was telling it second hand instead as if it really happened to him. She nodded and smiled and through all the talking it also seemed that she already knew all of this. It didn't matter, they were happy.

Aunt Petunia left the day after Harry met Cynthia and they hadn't heard from her since.

Not that it mattered. Mr. Fudge said that he shall soon go and smooth things out with her and the rest of the Dursleys.

Several days passed, Harry stayed in the hospital in a room close to Cynthia's. Whenever they had a time they would talk and when they were alone they missed each other.

The doctor came into her room one day as they were paging through Harry's album.

'Since there is no other way in which we can heal Cynthia, we will need a Spreack.'

'A what?' Harry and Cynthia asked together. (Cynthia's voice had much improved but her accent sounded as if she didn't know how to pronounce any words.)

'A Spreack, a Creature with...never mind, we use them to take diagnosis's of our patients, you'll be asleep and won't feel a thing' the doctor said.

So the next day, Cynthia was given a sleeping potion and Harry was told to leave her room. He sat in a small Pub drinking a soda, waiting in tension. Several people recognized him and wanted to shake his hand, other than that he was lonely.

Four hours later Professor Dumbledor walked in and sat down next to Harry.

'Having any fun?' Dumbledor asked.

'Not at all, how is it going?' he answered gloomily.

'Its done, she is still sleeping but will wake up soon. You want to know what the Spreack said?' Harry nodded, 'She knows a lot more than what we figured. Her muscles needed little toning and we can see if she can use them better tomorrow.'

'That's good...Professor, I've been thinking, what will happen to her when I go back to Hogwarts, I mean, she never had the chance of learning, what will happen?' Harry asked swiftly.

'She'll meet with a Jury,' Dumbledor said after thinking.

'Jury? What? I don't understand, Professor'

'I have thought of this and had talked to other professors and of course Minister Fudge. They all agreed with me that she cannot be left with the Dursleys nor can she go anywhere else. So our conclusion was that she has to take a test in front of a Jury, the test will indicate all that she knows. She is however allowed to study beforehand and the test will be cut in three parts, two hours each.'

Harry looked at Dumbledor questioningly as he ordered himself a drink.

Then Dumbledor continued, 'if she passes the test she will be admitted into

Hogwarts – as she rightfully should – she'll go with the first years on the traditional boat ride over the lake and be sorted, like all the other first years.' Dumbledor took a long sip of his drink and another stranger came up to Harry, requesting a handshake. The tall man behind the counter handed Harry another soda, saying it was on the house and he saw Dumbledor stand up handing the barman money for his drink.

' I'd suggest that you get Miss Granger over here as fast as you can. The test is scheduled for the twentieth August...that doesn't give much time for a re-test but I don't think there will be one; it will be unnecessary. Cynthia, I think, is as smart as you are - and I hope you will forgive me when I say – she might even be smarter.'

When Cynthia woke up she felt queer, and the doctors said that it was normal for someone in her condition. She said it felt like her whole body was vibrating and she laughed saying that it even tickled. Harry told her about the test, she looked scared saying, '...but I don't know how to write, or even read...I may be able to...only I never tried. Harry, will you teach me? I'm a good student – I think – and I don't want to be left in the mercy of those dreaded Dursleys...'

'You won't be going there,' Harry cut her off

'Do you think that makes me feel any better? Now I have nowhere to go. I will not stay _here_ either.'

'I never said that you have nowhere to go'

'Well you were thinking it'

Harry was caught off guard by what she just said but still replied.

'I may have, and it's the...it's not that what counts'

'Oh really?'

This triggered something inside Harry and he felt angry.

He turned around and left the room, feeling miserable about being angry over nothing. He stood still for a moment, hesitating to go back and apologize but then the door just slammed shut behind him and he decided to go and write to Hermione.

Harry wrote the letter and then ignored Cynthia's room for about an hour. When he sought out to go and apologize, he saw that she was sleeping again.

So he went to his room and found all his Hogwart's things on his bed. Aunt Petunia was staring out the window and turned when she saw the door open.

'Here are all your things. They have been clogging the cupboard under the stairs.' She said and (of course) it surprised Harry.

'Aunt Petunia?' he mumbled.

She took something out of her purse which had been lying on the windowsill and held it out to him.

'This is for Cynthia. Enough clothing money for about fifteen outfits. I owe her this much, maybe even more but I don't care much' She was shaking when Harry took the check and looked at it. Harry's yaw dropped when he saw the amount.

'You mustn't tell your uncle about that. I have guilt and must repay. ' She sat down on a chair next to the bed.

'I don't care what you do with her now, or with yourself for that matter. Marge is visiting again and I won't explain to her too, Vernon and Dudley was all I could take.' Harry sat down on the bed facing Aunt Petunia, 'you do what you do and go to that freaky school of yours and do with her what you want, I don't care.'

Harry looked at her foolishly, 'Aunt? What? I don't understand'

'Don't look at me like that,' she snapped and then took a deep breath, 'that shoddily dressed man, what is his name? A sort of candy? Fudge! He said that I turned out to be Cynthia's godmother too. He asked that I let her stay at my home, but I will not. Not now with Marge there. You two can come back next year but that is all, after that you both are gone, you hear me? Gone! And I never want to hear from you two again after that' She stood up and with her purse under her arm walked to the door. Harry sat staring at her and quickly sprang up, 'Aunt?' he said, not really knowing what to say.

'I will not have my life wrecked by you again!' she turned back towards him and her expression looked furious. She calmed herself and stood staring at Harry's shocked face.

She hesitated to say something but decided otherwise and walked to the door again.

Harry looked down at the cheque and wanted to ask, 'Why do you owe her anything?' but she was gone. Harry moved his things off the bed and lay down. The check was still in his hand and he dropped it onto his bedside table.

When Harry woke up by the sound of the breakfast trolley, he realized that he had dosed off and slept the entire night. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. The middle-aged food lady opened the door and walked in with a silver plate.

'Your breakfast, dear.' She placed the plate onto the small round table next to the bathroom door and took another plate that was lying there.

'Slept through, have we?' she asked and took the plate to her trolley. She walked further out and came back in with a pile of clothing and towels.

Before she closed the door she said, 'Now you eat that breakfast all right?'

Harry nodded and walked over to the plate. Harry ate the well-prepared bacon and eggs and grabbed the last piece of toast when he walked into the bathroom. He took a long shower while thinking about what aunt Petunia said, he became very puzzled and finished off.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and just shook his head. He got dressed and went out of his room, heading for Cynthia's.

He walked down the corridor and saw her door was open, when he poked his head in; she was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around for her but when he couldn't find her, he went to the nurse's desk and asked for help.

'She's with Shunpike, in the gym down that hall.' One of them answered and he walked the way he was directed.

He found a double door with a sign reading:

'Gym, Studio 1

Instructor, S. Shunpike'

_S. Shunpike? Can it be? _Harry thought and opened the doors and walked in.

There he saw Cynthia in a wheel chair between two horizontal bars and Stan Shunpike standing opposite her, talking. When Harry walked in Stan stopped talking and looked surprised.

'Neville? Ahum, I mean Harry!' Cynthia looked around and when she saw him too she rolled her eyes.

'What are you doing here, Harry?' Stan asked excitedly.

'I'm with her' Harry pointed towards Cynthia and she shook her head.

'Well, I'm not with him' she said irritated, holding firmly onto the bars and stood up.

'Cynthia!' Harry said walking closer. Stan looked between Harry and Cynthia. And then walked over to Harry.

'I just don't like it when you read my mind, especially without my knowing you are. It... It's kinda painful.' Harry said to Cynthia. She turned around in her standing position and looked at him.

Stan was looking at her now. Cynthia sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest, letting go of the bars. Stan jumped and also did Harry. She took a deep breath and said, 'All right then, I may have been a bit too stubborn but why on earth did you ignore me for nineteen hours straight? I don't know about that expression, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," it doesn't work that way for me ... Just know this for next time okay?' She continued to walk and Stand turned to Harry.

'Are you two a...you know? A couple?'

'No, are you insane Stan? Cynthia is like...my sister; we're not a...No! You got it all wrong.' Harry said.

'Oh, I see, your "sister"' he exclaim and Harry just rolled his eyes. Cynthia walked over to them and looked at them.

'What now?' she asked. Harry just told her to read his mind and she shrugged doing so.

'Oh, no Stan, Harry is in fact my brother' she said irritated at him.

'Yeah right' he said walking to the desk and wrote a couple of notes. Cynthia grabbed Harry's hand and headed for the desk. 'Look at us Stan, what do you see?' she asked.

'That you make a really good-looking couple?' he said after looking at them a while and she dropped Harry's hand, then reached for Harry's glasses and took them off.

'Ooooh, now I see.' Stan said looking from the one to the other while Cynthia handed Harry his glasses.

'Now that I see it, it looks actually like you two are twins,' he shook his head, 'by the way, you're walking pretty well, you can almost leave, only there is the balance situation and they need to establish what your special power is so I'm done with you,'

He pushed them out of the door and locked it behind them. They looked surprised at each other and Harry took a step sideward, looking at her legs. 'Hmm, interesting,' is all he said and walked down the hall. (A/N: don't hate me for making her recovery so quick, besides this is a magical story and nothing in the story is real so why should the length of her recovery be)

Harry spent the following days teaching Cynthia to write and read, and she was right, she is a good student. They both awaited the letter from Hermione and spent break time outside, since she was allowed to go out on the grounds, the hospital was a magical building and had a hidden backyard "a secret garden" equivalent of a big park.

Five day's afterwards, they sat in her room at the small table, reading aloud, when they heard loud voices from the hallway.

'...So cute...except this one' they heard a nurse say.

'Oh my, what in heaven's name went wrong with it, it looks...' another one said.

'Stop criticizing! It has feelings, you know!' a man's voice cut in.

'Yeah, and you'll be the one to know that.' the nurse sounded sarcastic.

'Stop pestering it! I'm taking this to the girl who woke up recently but if you keep hauling me, it won't be possible.'

There was a short silence in which Harry and Cynthia glanced at one another. A very old looking man poked his head into the room.

'Hi.' Was all he said at first and then he opened the door entirely and walked in with a carton box in his hands.

'I heard a birdie chirp, telling me that you like cats?' he said in a joyful tone.

'Oh forgive me,' he added, 'My name is Pete, I do the gardening and look after the creatures that crawl their way onto these grounds' he bowed low and walked closer.

'These are kittens from the cat I found wandering in my cottage, this litter is about four weeks old, as long as you have been awake, may I add?'

Cynthia gave Pete a wondering glance and looked into the carton box. Three of the kittens were grey and one was ginger striped and the last one was black. Harry instantly knew that the nurses were talking about the black one when they said 'it' was ugly.

On it's back it had appendices that looked like small, badly formed wings. The kittens were sleeping silently, except the black one; it was softly playing with the ginger-coloured one's tail.

Cynthia laughed and picked him up, there was a tapping noise coming from the window and they all looked over. Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill and had a letter tied to her leg. Harry ran over and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on the back of Harry's stool, glaring at the little kittens. Harry closed the window and motioned for Hedwig to climb onto his arm. She did and Harry sped off with her to his room.

'Mind if I ask you somethin' Miss?' Pete asked. Cynthia took her eyes away from the cat and looked kindly at him, 'Sure.' She answered

'Isn't that the boy, the, ah, the boy who lived?' he asked. Cynthia felt annoyed. She put the kitten down and smiled at it when it meowed sadly. She sighed and thought for a moment. She knew that witches and wizards call him that and that they find him a very important person but to her it was all very annoying.

'It is,' she finally said. And Pete looked bewildered but his expression changed as he looked to the kittens.

'Do you like that one, the black one? If you want to see him again you can find me in the cottage in the secret garden, I'll be there most the time. Now I must return these little one's to their mother.' He took the box and walked past Harry as he entered with the letter in his hand.

'What's with him?' Harry asked but when Cynthia didn't reply he sat down and told her about the letter.

'It's from Hermione; she arrives on Sunday, by bus. I have to go and pick her up.' Cynthia nodded and returned to reading. The days before Hermione's arrival Harry accomplished getting Cynthia out to the front of the hospital to the muggle side to get at least one pair of normal clothing, so that she didn't have to wear the hospital's long blue robes the whole time. They got her a casual green dress from a boutique across the street, after they changed Aunt Petunia's cheque into cash. Cynthia loved the dress. It was in a silky soft material and it had black straps over the shoulders, with black-zigzagged corset strings on the back.

He took her back to the hospital with difficulty, knowing that she had never set eyes on any of the things in the windows.

On Sunday Harry left Cynthia in her room, struggling with the lock and walked to the bus station, waiting for Hermione's bus to arrive. He didn't wait long 'cause the bus stopped right after he sat down on a bench.

Hermione hopped out of the door and greeted Harry with big hug. She collected her luggage and Harry helped her carry it as they walked out of the station.

They nearly passed a coffee shop when Harry stopped and asked Hermione if she wanted some tea. She agreed, they walked in and were directed to a table in the far back corner, just the way Harry wanted. The waiter took their orders of a soda and a cup of tea and walked away to get what they ordered. Harry suddenly felt anxious, getting closer to the time when he'd have to tell Hermione about Cynthia. She must have sensed this and putting her teacup down asked him what was wrong.

Harry took a really deep breath and began to tell her. She listened in silence and after a very uncomfortable silence she replied.

'You do know what this means, right?' she asked him.

'Nnno, what?' he asked taken aback.

'You are the most famous boy in the wizard's world; this will not stay unrecorded by some newspaper or magazine. If this story comes out, reporters will pester both you and Cynthia round the clock. Do you think she will be able to handle such a thing?'

'I haven't thought of that.' He said a little worried, 'but we can deal with that later. For now I just want your help so that we can get her into Hogwarts, you will still help me won't you?'

She nodded and they finished off, this time heading towards the hospital.

Cynthia was in the secret garden, sitting next to the cottage. Her hair was in two French plaits and she was peering into the carton box. Harry saw her take out the black kitten and turned around with the cat in her stretched out hands. When she saw Harry approach she stopped and held the kitten against her chest. Hermione lingered behind Harry looking over his shoulder at Cynthia. Pete came out of the cottage and waved at Harry and Hermione. Then he shifted his hat and walked off to the rest of the garden.

Cynthia rubbed her cheek against the kitten in her arms and smiled when Hermione walked up to Harry's side. He introduced them and Hermione looked still in disbelieve at Cynthia but managed to smile.

The kitten was placed back into the box and they went to settle Hermione into he own room.

The following days Hermione taught Cynthia, first about history then about potions. It did turn out that Cynthia might know more than Harry - as Dumbledor had said. If she was required to look at the information it seemed that she was only repeating work that she already knew. The only trouble was: spells and charms, because Cynthia had no wand. Hermione taught her the charms anyway and showed her how to hold and sway the wand if she did a spell. At break times, the girls got to know one another and seemed to become friends. At one time, when the three of them was sitting outside and playing with the kittens, Hermione lifted her concern about Ron being "excluded of Harry's new lifestyle," as she put it. Harry waved it off saying it wasn't something you'd write in a letter and that he will tell Ron the first moment he sees him.

Professor Dumbledor dropped by from time to time to see their progress and was happy to hear they were doing very good.

Harry's (and Cynthia's) birthday passed without much fuss.

Harry received a box filled with Mrs. Weasley's baking and a small "trick"-book from Ron, with the aim of switching pages and stories when it was closed, so it was hard to keep track of what happened in the tales. He also received a letter saying that Fred and George had opened their own shop in Diagon alley and this book was at the moment their best seller.

Hagrid sent Harry a book, _Definitely NOT Coincidences _by Mia Teackle and to Cynthia also a book, _Fairly Told fairytales _by Ella Hopkins.

Hermione took them for a milkshake in a fancy restaurant next to a lake.

As time flew by Hermione taught Cynthia all she was able to conduct in the time they were given until the twentieth of August. She also had a little bit of time to teach her about the history of Hogwarts.

The day of the tests dashed by and it seemed to Harry, that Hermione was more stressed out about the test than he and Cynthia were put together. They watched as the jury arrived and filed into the hall where Cynthia was to be tested. Hermione loaned Cynthia a pair of comfortable jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt.

When the time came, Harry and Hermione was motioned to the hall and sat in the back awaiting the beginning.

Cynthia was placed down at a desk, with some quills and ink. Dumbledor came in and handed her the first test.

She handled everything calmly and finished at the right times.

When the long day was done the foreman of the jury congratulated Cynthia and the whole jury left.

Hermione and Harry were both surprised at Cynthia's joyful greeting when they met her outside the hall after the test, she told them it was easy and laughed at their worried looks.

'It'll be all right; if I don't pass I'll be dumbstruck, really. Chill out now you guys. Lets go have some supper.'

Harry threw Hermione a, I-told-you-so smile, and they followed her to the small cafeteria.

The next day Cynthia was in her green dress and was sitting outside, looking glumly when Harry walked to her.

Hermione said she would stay inside to hear when the results would come.

Harry sat down next to her and asked, 'Why do you look so glum, had the stress of the test finally kicked in?' with a laugh.

'No! Pete said he'd have to take the kittens to the pet store in Diagon Alley, I will never see Razz again.' (She named the black one Razz, she said it meant "secret" and that was exactly what she was, a big furry secret)

'Maybe you could keep her?' Harry asked seeing the now foot long cat stirring in her lap. Razz had grown a lot and as she grew, so did the appendices that now looked like real black-feather wings. Harry still didn't understand how this could happen to only one of the kitten in a litter of five.

Cynthia looked up at Harry, 'Can I?' she asked hopefully and Razz also lifted her head to face Harry.

'Tell you what, if you pass – and with flying colours I mean – you can keep her.'

Cynthia threw her arms around his neck and Razz skipped onto Harry's lap, and rubbed his chest.

'Did you hear that Razz?' Cynthia said letting go of Harry's neck, 'you may come with me, soon'

Harry picked Razz from his lap and placed her in the pen that Pete had made for the kittens to play in and not yet run loose. _It'll be a burden to catch them then, ay? _He had said.

Harry took Cynthia's hand and pulled her from the grass.

'Come on, Hagrid is here, wants to say hi. And congratulations, after you are admitted at Hogwarts.

As they walked in Cynthia saw Hagrid immediately and told him about Razz, since she hadn't had a chance so far. He looked at her amazed and smiled happily for her sake.

The jury members came piling into the hall once again. Harry, Hermione and Hagrid went to get better seats then the one's Harry and Hermione had before.

They sat two rows behind Cynthia and held their thumbs up.

Dumbledor came in and sat down next to Cynthia talking her hands into his, he whispered something to her that made her smile.

The foreman walked up to a podium that was now in the place where Cynthia's table had been yesterday. He had a stack of papers in his hand and placed them in front of him on the podium.

He took a deep breath and first asked if everyone could hear him and after a while he looked at his notes on the stand.

'Here follows the results of the E.I.A.T's. A.K.A. Education, Intelligence and Aptitude Tests. In the case of Cynthia Antea Potter how did you find her - Education?'

One of the people in the jury stood up.

'We found that Cynthia Potter's education is higher than average, she scored plenty in her test. From our side of the jury, miss Potter passes.' He sat down and the foreman continued.

'Next, how do you find her intelligence?' another man stood up, 'we find her intelligence astonishingly high (A/N: Ravenclaw?) in our best guess, she passes – with flying colours.'

By this time Harry, Hermione, Cynthia and Hagrid were grinning, the foreman seemed to want to speed things up and continued.

'Next, on the agenda. How about her aptitude?' Harry, Hermione and Hagrid's grins melted when the next person from the jury stood up, to their surprise, it was Narcissa Malfoy. She gave Cynthia a very icy look and then she answered.

'After miss Potter's aptitude test we are pleased to say that her qualities, if it must be ranked, it goes as follow: Leadership, agility (A/N: however they found that out in a simple aptitude test, we'll never know, but remember it is a Magical story), wit, courage (A/N: Gryffindor?), slyness (A/N: oh my, Slytherin?), social studies (A/N: Hufflepuff?)' With a very unhappy look she continued, 'We pass miss Potter on the fact that she did well over average.' She sat down and their smiles reappeared as Dumbledor stood up and walked to the podium.

He cleared his throat and began, 'Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, friends of miss Potter,' he smiled over at Harry, 'I give you now, Miss Cynthia Potter.' he motioned for her to go to him and she did.

'Miss Potter. The jury, the ministry and teachers counsel, wishes you a very good year at Hogwarts.' He smiled and handed her an envelope and shook her hand.

As the jury started to leave, Harry and Hermione screamed for joy then jumped over the seats in front of them and threw their arms around Cynthia's neck. Dumbledor stood nearby and shook Cynthia's hand once more, whispering to her that he knew it all along and he can't wait to see them all back in school. As they walked passed the door Harry glanced to the front entrance of the hospital. Narcissa Malfoy was talking to one of the other jury members but managed an evil glare in Harry's direction. Hermione walked to Harry's side and said, 'that could not be a good thing' as she stared in Narcissa's direction.

'This can only end badly' he told her as they walked on to catch up with Cynthia and Hagrid.

The next day Hermione had to go home to spend whatever time was left of the summer holidays with her family. Harry went with Cynthia for a little clothes shopping and a shop steward helped her along the way with new fashions. Pete gave Cynthia the black cat as a congratulations gift and had to take the rest to a pet store.

Cynthia read through her _Fairly Told Fairy Tales_ book several times and by now practically knew every bit of it. After Hermione nagged unstoppably, Harry decided to write to Ron and tell him about Cynthia. He knew it will be a big shock but he wrote anyway.

As the days drew closer to their trip to Diagon Alley, Harry began to worry about the volt in Grinngotts, and about the amount of money he had already spent.

At one time Cynthia seemed to catch on to Harry's worries. She smiled as she opened her _Fairly Told Fairy Tales_ book at the back and showed Harry the key lying on the page. She told him that Hagrid had had her key ever since he missed the test day.

This key opened to her own volt at Gringotts, and she told Harry not to worry about her money welfare.

Harry woke up early the in morning for their trip to Diagon Alley. Hedwig was back in her cage and Harry found a letter dropped onto his bed.

He could see that it was from Ron and opened the letter quickly after he grabbed for his glasses.

The writing was written really fast and shaky but he managed to read through the letter.

Ron said that he read in disbelieve but after he dropped the letter he realized that Harry would not joke about something as important as this.

He also said he had to tell his parents and Ginny because he seemed to be in some sort of a trance after he received Harry's letter.

Harry let the letter fall to his lap as he laughed at his friend's big bewilderment.

His door opened halfway and Harry saw Razz prance in and bounce onto his bed. Harry patted her and decided to get dressed. _An early start is the best start_ he thought to himself.

After breakfast Harry and Cynthia packed all their things and headed to the front door.

Pete ran in and stopped them before they could even reach the door.

'Come with me, Potters. Come!' he dragged them away leaving the entire luggage at the door.

He pulled them to Stan Shunpike's gym and pushed them through the doors. There the entire Hospital staff yelled, 'SURPRIZE!!!' and threw party strings in their direction.

'Since you had never had a birthday party or any party for that matter we decided to give you a Happy Birthday-Congratulations-Goodbye party.' said one of the nurses and wrapped a lavender cloak over Cynthia's shoulders, fastening the silver button.

'You have been the first person to wake up under the age of twenty-one.' Another nurse said as she handed Cynthia a small gift.

Stan walked closer and gave Cynthia a small peck on the cheek and handed her another small gift.

The entire staff then gave her their gifts and, kissed and hugged her good bye. Some of the nurses gave Harry kisses and hugs too.

When they were finally free from the out stretched hands, they returned to the door to find Hagrid waiting for them.

Cynthia dropped all the presents into one bag and motioned for Harry to go out.

They took the train to London and then a taxi to The Leaky Cauldron.

Chapter 2 (Never siesta again) 

When they entered the dark and smoky pub, Harry had just enough time to drop his luggage before Mrs. Weasley enfolded her arms around Harry.

He could see Ginny from over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. And she looked really hard towards Cynthia who had neatly set her luggage and her cat's box down.

When Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry she looked from him to Cynthia and back to him.

Harry called Ginny over and introduced them to Cynthia who now looking like she was reading Ginny's mind. She smiled and looked around to study Harry's face.

After Mr. Weasley came in and Harry introduced him to Cynthia they all helped carry the luggage to the counter. Harry asked for two rooms and got the keys. Ginny walked with Harry and Cynthia to their rooms and waited outside when they dropped everything on the beds.

They walked to the small backyard and Harry tapped the right bricks with his wand telling Cynthia to memorize it. They stood back for the portal to open and walked through the opening.

Ginny and Harry both pointed out the different shops and what she could buy from all of them. She looked flabbergasted at all the names and strange items through all the windows.

Ginny giggled whenever Cynthia "wow"-ed or "oh my"-ed. They walked swiftly towards Gringotts and when they got there, Ron was talking angrily to Hermione.

She stomped her foot and walked off to Harry and Cynthia. She gave them hugs and watched as Ron strolled in their direction. He gave Cynthia a very hard glare as he greeted Harry with a muted, 'hi, Harry'.

Ginny and Hermione caught on to Ron's disbelief and hatred and grabbed Cynthia at the arms and strolled her to one of the goblins behind the high desks.

After the Weasleys, the Potters and Hermione collected their money they headed off to buy school supplies. Ginny went with Harry, Hermione, Cynthia and Ron who still looked cursedly at Cynthia.

They got their potions supplies, quills and ink and their books. Cynthia said that she will stick them all for an ice cream and they headed for the ice cream parlour. They ordered, and sat down to enjoy it, when Cynthia couldn't take Ron's thoughts of cursing her. She stared at him in the same angry manner and read his mind thoroughly.

There passed a moment of hatred and anger between the two of them, as their glances grew more evil.

Harry suddenly saw this tension, and shook Cynthia out of her bottomless thoughts.

Ron's muscles weakened as her gaze left his angry thoughts to hover in the air.

'I had to do it...' Cynthia said to Harry.

Hermione saw Ron nearly slide from his chair and grabbed his arm to steady him again.

Harry pulled Cynthia away from earshot and asked her what she did. She told him and he walked over to Ron.

'Are you all right, Ron' Harry asked and Ron nodded wearily, Ginny suggested that they take him back to The Leaky Cauldron and he nodded again. Hermione looked at Harry and he picked Ron up, throwing Ron's arm over his shoulder. Hermione took Ron's other side, throwing that arm over her shoulder. Ginny suggested that she carry the bags but Harry told her to stay with Cynthia.

Cynthia handed Ginny her brother's packages and said that she will be all right, and she'll meet them again soon. So Ginny followed Harry and Hermione. Harry glanced once more over his shoulder, only to see Cynthia grab her own things and walk away.

Cynthia walked into the robe store and waited to be assisted.

'What school dear?' a middle aged lady asked her.

'Hogwarts, ma'am' Cynthia answered.

'This way dear,' she led Cynthia to a stool and motioned her to stand on it. Cynthia stared at the stool and when the lady asked her what was wrong she said that she had a little balance problem. The lady said it would be no problem.

As Cynthia stood up onto the stool the lady walked swiftly to a rack and searched through the stacked robes. She grabbed one and handed it to Cynthia to put on. She threw it over her shoulders and fastened the buttons with difficulty. The lady immediately started to work on the rim of the robe.

'You will need a mask and a costume for school this year, I presume you are a six year, seven year student, that is if you don't have one already, dear?' she asked and when Cynthia shook her head the lady showed her a stand full of masks as she folded up Cynthia's robe and got others in the same size and length. Cynthia was looking at the masks and putting several of them on to see how they looked in the mirror. The doorbell rung as the door opened and Cynthia looked over with the mask on her face. A tall, blond young man walked in and went straight for a stool and stood on it.

The lady came in accompanied by another younger woman who then attended to the young man.

He was also from Hogwarts and seemed strict about how he wanted his robes. The lady took Cynthia to the backroom to look at the costumes stacked there. She shook her head and told the lady that she may come back later for her costume. When they walked back to the front room, Cynthia saw the young man looking at the masks. She asked the lady for ordinary-day clothes and the lady took her to a room at the side of the masks. She saw many dresses and clothing that she liked and took a few. One of those she took was pitch black, and would fit her tightly. She also took a navy and maroon flow dress with winged arms, its bodice was dark navy - nearly black - and the rest of the dress was maroon. She also took other green ones and two black dresses.

She paid for her robes and walked out.

She headed for Olivander's to get a wand that she so urgently needed. She walked into the soundless room and set her things down.

'Hello?' she called, and then an elderly man walked up from the back. He looked at her curiously and walked around the counter to her. He smiled and she returned the favour.

'Which is your wand hand, missy?' he asked in a very husky voice.

Cynthia swallowed and said her right one. He began to measure her and walked to a wall filled with small boxes.

'Eleven inch, unicorn hair' he said as he handed her the wand. He then told her to wave her wand and when she did it caused the curtain in the window to tear.

The man jumped and kindly took the wand from her.

'Nine inch, dragon scale.' He said as he hands her another wand. She waved it too and it made the chandelier to fall from the roof. Cynthia jump out of place to prevent it from landing on her. She quickly handed the man back the wand and looked apologetically at him.

He looked at her again curiously and asked her what her name was.

'Cynthia...Potter' she said carefully and the man's eyes grew.

'Oh my, you are without a doubt the most surprising yet interesting person to appear before me.'

He said walking to the back and she heard him yelp. He walked back to her with a small blue box.

'Ten inch, Gryphon's feather, just as irregular and strange as you are.' He opened the box and held it for her to see, inside was a white, nearly transparent, crystal-like wand. When she took it out of the box it gave a light green shine. She waved it and a emerald spark flew out and filled the whole room with its beam.

'The name Cynthia means moon However .... It's possible a variant of Zilla which means shadow or shade ... hmm' Olivander suddenly said in a mystical tone of voice.

The man nodded and she paid for her wand.

When she arrived at The leaky cauldron, all bewildered and questioning, Ron looked in better shape. He was now on his own. He glared at her in a somewhat scared look and said, 'I know what you did to me.'

'Well, may it be an excellent warning to you!' she said as she took her things upstairs to her room.

When she came down again she remembered that she still had no costume. She hurried out the back and into Diagon Alley she looked into her money pocket and saw that she didn't have enough for a superior costume.

She brushed past Hermione who just walked out of the robe shop and managed to yell "hi!"

She rushed into Gringotts and nearly ran into a goblin. He took her down to her volt and she pocketed more money, also for the remaining year. A small box in the corner caught her eye and she rushed over to it. She opened it with a spell that Hermione taught her, 'Alohamora.' It opened immediately and she saw several feminine possessions. She closed the box and took it with her.

She walked along Diagon Alley with a young goblin carrying the wooden chest and her moneybag. A rush of people pushed her into a side alley and along the small path. When she looked around she could hardly see the goblin or her way back.

She was stretching her head to see her way out but just then a pair of big arms reached around her waist. She jumped and pulled away, to see a big built man underneath a rusty coloured robe. He reached for her again and she stepped backwards, hitting her head against the wall. He still came for her when she decided to run into the unknown. She turned and ran in the only direction possible, down another alley and it seemed to Cynthia that it turned colder the further she went. She ran like this and for the first time turned her head to see if the man was following her. To her great regret she ran into someone else.

This person grabbed her wrists and when she turned to face this one she saw that he was also cloaked. She pulled and struggled to get free as he just stared at her. He shook his head wildly to make his hood fall and when it did Cynthia saw the young man she come across in the robe shop. He looked at her, overwhelmed by her looks. She stared at him too. She hadn't realized earlier how handsome this young man actually looked to her.

The big man came crippling along and backed up when he saw her with the young man. He gave the big man an evil glare and said, 'what do you want?'

His voice gave Cynthia chills but it she felt attracted to it nonetheless.

When the man was gone he looked at her again.

'Have we met?' he asked, loosening his grip on her wrists.

'I saw you in the robe shop,' she answered and tried to pull away again.

'But not before that?' he asked.

'No!!'

'I could have sworn I've seen you before.'

'Perhaps ... in another life!!!' she answered as he walked forwards, pushing her backwards.

'Perhaps.' He agreed sneering.

She still tried to pull free.

A moment of silence past, as she read through his mind.

She could also have sworn that she also knew him from somewhere. He stared in her green eyes. His blue eyes sparkled in the darkened atmosphere.

Cynthia suddenly realized that it had become darker and looked around.

'Let go of me,' she looked at his now heartbroken face, 'I must go back.'

He looked at her and let go of her wrists.

'How do I get out of here?' she rubbed her hands and wrists.

'You must find your own way' he said to her smiling gleefully and turned around to head in his own way.

'You must help me get out!' she ripped him back, 'or else'

'Or else what?' he stood high and mighty in front of her.

'Just...point in a direction and I'll go on my own' she looked angrily at him.

His smile grew, 'this way.' He grabbed her arm and pulled her down an alleyway.

After they ran for a while he stopped and she could hear distant voices. He turned to face her.

'If you follow that alley and turn up there you will find Diagon Alley' she nodded in sarcasm gnashing her teeth.

'See you at school,' she said and he turned back, 'good bye Draco Malfoy!!' she called after him and he turned one last time to look at her, puzzled.

When she walked into The Leaky Cauldron, Harry ran over to her and threw his arms around her.

'You're save! Now where the hell have you been?' she looked at him surprised. _Had I really been gone that long?_

She smiled at him as he gestured for her to sit down; Hermione and Ginny as well as Ron came running towards them.

Harry was the first one to talk, 'Ron said that you ran in and out of here hastily and Hermione said that she saw you running off to Gringotts. Then a whole while later a goblin entered and said this belonged to you,' Harry pointed to the wooden chest on the floor, 'he said you simply vanished from his sight when you two passed a group of people heading into a side alley. He rushed over here and gave me the chest and your money bag.'

'Since then, where have you been?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'I got lost in the side alleys and someone helped me back.' Cynthia answered after a while.

'Who helped you back?' Ron asked and Cynthia smiled thinking that she mustn't let them know who it was.

'Well?' Harry asked.

'I didn't ask his name' she simply said and taking the wooden chest and the money sack she headed to her room.

After dinner they all headed for their separate rooms to pack their final things.

Cynthia unwrapped all her packages and presents and packed them neatly into her suitcase. She had gotten a collar for Razz, a book on strange animals and a jewel that could be hung on any necklace or even a cat collar.

By the time she was done she grabbed her _Fairly Told fairy tales _book and her wooden chest and headed for one of the private living rooms. Razz followed her.

She lighted the candles, lamps and the fireplace, and set the chest down on the ground. Razz curled up on the floor next to the fire and fell fast to sleep. Cynthia opened the book and read the first story that fell open; it was a different version of Romeo and Juliet. And the pictures and illustrations were to die for. She didn't realize that the Juliet in the pictures was actually she and the handsome Romeo was the blond young man who she met that day. When she finished the story she set the book down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She looked down to the chest and picked it up. She placed it next to the book on the table and opened it. Inside she saw a glass bottle of sweet scented spray, a pair of magical glass shoes and a tightly wrapped material package. She undid the ribbons and opened the velvet folds. She pulled out a white antique-like dress. The white velvety material was embroidered with many tiny jewels to the bodice and in patterns down the skirt.

Cynthia recognized it as her mother's wedding dress, which she saw in one of the photos in Harry's album.

'That is a very beautiful dress,' the voice made Cynthia jump. Hermione was standing in the doorway and walked in saying, 'you mind?'

Cynthia shook her head and Hermione closed the door behind her.

'Is that your costume?' Hermione asked as she lightly touched the fabric.

'This was my mothers wedding dress,' Cynthia said with a hint of sadness, 'I saw it in a photo. And those are the shoes she wore,' she pointed to the glass shoes and Hermione picked them lightly up.

'Where did you get this?' she asked Cynthia who was fighting back tears.

'In my volt, my mother must have put it there before they died.' Cynthia said in a different tone and folded the dress back up. She put it, the shoes and all inside the chest.

Hermione's gaze went to the closed book on the table. She saw a blue face staring back at her.

'Where did you get this?' she asked walking closer. The face smiled at her.

'I am the reflection of Ella Hopkins's son.' The face said in a young man's voice.

'This is the only book she made that is like this. When she died I was naturally passed onto my dear brother but he decided to sell Me.' his voice trailed of into a sad tone.

'Luckily, miss Potter treats me better then he did, so I am glad to be of her services.' Hermione looked up at Cynthia who looked at the book like this was an everyday thing to happen.'

'I call him Gyan, since he didn't give me his real name.' Cynthia said as she picked up the book. 'Now Gyan, show me the picture of my mother in her wedding dress'

'Certainly, love' he answered and swathed open and on an open page was the picture of Lilly Potter getting ready for her wedding.

Hermione looked in amazement.

'Where did you get that?' she asked as Cynthia closed the book.

'Hagrid gave it to me for my birthday. Tell me Hermione, what are you doing up?'

'I went to your room to ask what your costume looks like, but you weren't there so I followed the corridor till I came here,' she said as she sat down, 'mind if I ask why you are up?'

'Hermione, I've been asleep for fifteen years. Do you honestly think that I will sleep now?'

'I guess not'

Chapter 3 (Solemnly surprised) 

The next morning Harry woke up with Ron's moaning in his ears. He quickly sat up, realizing that it wasn't moaning. Calling, Ron was trying to wake him up.

'Harry, you have to hear this,' Ron sat down on the bed and opened the daily prophet.

'_Mysterious look-alike for Harry Potter_

_Word had reached our ears that Harry Potter was seen in the secret gardens of Ireland. A girl, who looked inexplicably like a female form of Harry, accompanied him many times. Her eyes resembled his like a mirror would and her hair, as dark as his. The only differences were the sleekness of her very long hair and her pale skin that gave her a rather wicked look. He seemed to have a strong relationship with this girl who to my surprise turned out to have been one of the Magical sleepers from the local hospital. _

_A reliable source said that she was asleep since she was eleven months old and the doctors say that her quick upturn is very uncommon. They explain her remarkable recovery as followed: her tenancy to recover so quickly is down fallen by the fact that her skin is insensitive. She may have her own strengths but also her own sort of weaknesses. The doctors say that she also may never be able to sleep again (and why would she) or be able to eat rich and sugary foods._

_Another reliable resource said that her name is Cynthia Antea Potter, so is this mysterious being Harry Potter's twin? Or maybe just a scam to get new attention?'_

Ron finished off and Harry couldn't believe his ears, the story had come out in some way. And now he has to see if Cynthia was up to anything like this.

'This is today's paper, this ... the article ... written by Rensia Sceeter, most likely Rita Sceeter's sister or cousin or something.' Ron said as he stood up from Harry's bed.

Harry climbed out from under the covers, took the paper from Ron and scanned trough it.

'Luckily it doesn't mention that she is going to Hogwarts.' Harry said and gestured for Ron to go out so that he can get dressed.

Harry and Ron walked down to the dining room and found Cynthia talking to Fred and George who was sitting alongside her. She laughed at something one of them said and looked up seeing Harry and Ron's alarmed faces.

'Hullo Harry, you have a grand sister here. Come sit with us.' Said Fred.

'Hullo Harry, I agree! She is spectacular. We're going with you all to see you off at the train station, one of our assistants are watching the shop for us.' George said.

They finished breakfast in a hurry and went to get their things. They walked to the outside and saw that there was three taxi's parked upfront. They put their things in the back and climbed in. Before Harry could climb in with Cynthia, Fred and George pushed past him and climbed in on either side of her. He walked to another taxi and climbed in with Ron and Hermione. Ginny climbed in with her parents and then the taxis were off.

When they arrived at the station Harry got his things and walked next to Cynthia. You could almost swear that he was jealous of Fred and George.

'You don't have to worry so much Harry; there will be no reporters. Many people think it's a bogus story.' Cynthia had read his mind and she smiled.

'You don't know how eager these reporters are of ruining me.' He replied as he pushed a trolley her way, 'besides, they're out to get me this year.'

'Not to worry Harry, everything will be okay' she said smiling and pushed her trolley towards Fred and George. Razz was safely in her box on top of all her things on the trolley.

Fred and George showed Cynthia the way through the wall to platform nine and three quarters and ran with her to the other side. When Harry got there he saw then help her get her things onto the train and ran to her side, also helping her. Ron and Hermione walked together with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They got their thing on the train in an open compartment.

They all went out to greet Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George, who put up a big scene when Cynthia didn't give them a hug. She eventually did, and they put up even bigger scenes when she let go of them. She merely laughed and climbed onto the train and waved a last goodbye.

When they sat in their compartment Ron looked curiously towards Cynthia who looked up and him and smiled. She let Razz out of the box and Ron's eyes grew when he saw her wings. He asked if he could hold her and when Cynthia nodded he took Razz and studied her.

'Hagrid will like her,' he said, stroking Razz's feathers, 'he'll like her a lot'

'So have the two of you made peace now?' Harry asked looking from Ron to Cynthia.

'Hey I can't have my best friend's twin sister as an enemy, now can I? I'll rather leave that to Malfoy.' Ron answered and smiled.

'Anyway, Ron apologized this morning. I don't know what for, but he did.' Hermione said from behind one of her new books.

In the remainder of the trip Ron and Harry taught Cynthia how to play wizards chess and somehow the rules didn't fit her own war tactics well. She gave up trying and placed her nose behind a book.

At noon the trolley came by and Harry and Ron both suggested many things for lunch. Cynthia only bough a pack of Bertybott's Every Flavour Beans and a small stack of cookies but she never ate them considering they were too sweet for her stomach to take.

As the day began to darken they changed into their robes and waited for the train to halt.

When it finally did, they climbed out and walked onto Hogsmeade station. Cynthia looked around but all that they could see was the lights coming from the train, the town and from Hagrid's lamp. He called Cynthia over and waved to the others.

Hagrid led her and all the first years to the boats for the traditional crossing of the lake.

Cynthia had a boat all to herself and looked over at Hagrid who has gleaming at her. She smiled and looked up to see the many light of the castle that Hermione had told her about.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into one of the couches with Ginny who couldn't find her friends. They sat inside talking about why they thought they needed the costumes. When the couch came to a halt they scrambled out and climbed the stairs to the entrance hall. There they stood for a while, allowing the sweet smell of Hogwarts to sink in.

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry felt home again. They took their places and waited for the first years and Cynthia to come in.

'Hey, have you noticed that Malfoy hadn't bothered us yet?' Hermione asked.

'It's probably the silence before the big storm.' Ron answered looking over at the Slytherin table. Just then there came a loud, 'oh my,' from Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at her and found that she was staring towards the staff table. They followed her glance and saw what she was looking at.

There, sitting next to Professor Snape, was an African-American man. He was colossal and had a look on his face that actually made Harry worry.

His expression was so evil that it made Snape's glare seem like a pleasant one.

The door opened and Professor McGonigal led all the first years in. They walked in their little row and stopped in front of the staff table. Cynthia followed last and closed the door behind them.

So the sorting of the first years began, and afterwards (before Cynthia was sorted) Professor Dumbledor stood up from his seat.

'I believe that by now most of you know what was written in the daily prophet this morning. Well for those who don't, here is the short version. Harry Potter has a twin sister ... and she will be attending Hogwarts this year. So take in your surprised breaths and lets get moving. Minerva?' he gesture to Professor McGonigal and she motioned for Cynthia to take off her hood and sit on the stool. She did and _then_ all the surprised breaths came. She smiled as the sorting hat was placed over her head.

The voice of the hat sung in her ears,_ 'where to put your wakeful mind? How about Ravenclaw, you're smart enough for it, no? How about Gryffindor? Along with your brother. You're too sly for the Gryffs. So, Slytherin it must be, your brother didn't go there but you still can, how about it? Well then, I guess we agree ... SLYTHERIN!!!!!' _and then the last word – Slytherin – was yelled out to the entire hall.

All the Slytherin clapped. Harry was surprised. The staff table also clapped, with the inclusion of Snape and the new professor at the table. Cynthia slid off the stool and walked slowly to the only seat left in Slytherin.

The feast began and all the silver plates filled with food. Cynthia looked at all the food but only grabbed a small bread roll and drank from her pumpkin juice. After all the plates of the course were clean, desert filled the table and all Cynthia could take was a bowl of fruit salad.

After the desert was finished, Dumbledor stood up again and cleared his throat.

'Please allow me to begin with the announcements. First of all, I would like to introduce you all to your new defence against dark arts teacher - professor Bubbles Weston,' very few students applauded him, his glare sent every student – including the Slytherin – a cold shiver down their spines.

'And secondly! This year, Hogwarts is hosting another big event. Along with the school Morgant we will part take in the Gothic-crescent battles. This is only aloud for the sixteen year olds and for those older, the other students will be allowed to attend the Masque after the battles. The first part of the battles will take place on the first Saturday in October. More over, the big battles take place in April. And from this October on, Professor Weston will train our challengers. You must know that we will not stop the Quidditch games; it will all go on as usual. However, professor Weston will give more information about the battles to you on his time. Now! All must go to bed before lights out. Good night.' He finished off and sat down.

All of the students left the Great Hall and went to their dormitories. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Cynthia walk with the other Slytherins down the hall. She looked very puzzled.

The sixteen and seventeen year olds were all very exited about the Gothic-crescent battles and debated about what exactly it was. Hermione shook her head when they entered the Gryffindor common room and heard a couple seventh year boys say that it was just like the Triwizard tournament.

It seamed to Harry that neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to discuss Cynthia's house.

'What's it about then, hey Hermione? It seems like you already know?' Ron said in a very irritated tone.

'Well for one thing, it's nothing like the Triwizard tournament,' she answered sitting down on a chair, ' it's more complicated, and less magical.' Ron sat down across from her and Harry sat down next to her.

'Tell me more, will you?' Dean Thomas, a friend of Harry's asked.

'Well, it's all about a war that took place about two thousand three hundred years ago.

King Cassius and his younger brother, prince Nicholas, were born into an evil family. When prince Nicholas fell in love with the wicked Goddess Zilla he left his brother and the kingdom for her. The king became enraged and sought out to kill his brother's lover. Prince Nicholas fled with Zilla over the seas and tried to find safety. But King Cassius threatened war if anyone helped them hide. After five years of fleeing Zilla gave Nicholas the idea of a battle against his brother. They fought first with swords but when neither one would give up they made it more difficult. They stood on floats on the water and then fought. Zilla kept trying to make it harder. When no one fell off the floats they took their horses and arched at each other. They both got hurt but neither died. They went their different ways and pledged to find one another again. When the king got to his castle, another god – Apollo - was waiting for him, promising him the goddess Loveday if he would just kill Zilla.

The king said he wanted Loveday immediately and unless he gets her he will not kill Zilla. Apollo granted him his wish. He gave her to him and the king went to Nicholas to kill Zilla in the middle of the night.' Hermione finished off and all fell silent.

'Apollo had placed a spell upon Loveday to love the king,' she continued, 'but when he returned from Nicholas, the spell wore off begun by her distress. She flew to (apparently) her sister's aid ... and gently took her partially immortal body in her arms; she used her own power to revive Zilla.

Zilla pledged to kill both Apollo and Cassius, and thus became the goddess of vengeance. She challenged Cassius and, very determined to win; she cut his throat at the end of a long battle. She herself was badly cut. She later managed to derive Apollo of his immortal rights and made him old. He and Nicolas eventually died. And she was left with three hundred years on her own.' Hermione had tears in her eyes and didn't understand why; Ginny draped her arm over Hermione's shoulder.

She shook her head, 'this is foolish, (sniff) ... so, over the first couple of centuries this was only a story that later became a myth.' Hermione's whole audience clapped.

'What is this commotion about?' Professor McGonigal's voice cut into the applause and it died down.

'It's long after lights out' she said and the students started to scatter to their dormitories.

Harry went to his dormitory and wondered why Cynthia would be placed in Slytherin. He put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He thought about all the possibilities and lied in bed till all around him became quiet and he finally fell to sleep.

Harry and Ron woke up very early; they sat in the common room and waited for Hermione. The wanted to get their timetables.

When she came down she asked, 'why on earth would Cynthia's smart ass be placed in Slytherin?'

Ron looked at Harry as he lifted his shoulders, 'we'll have to find out, that's all'

At the Gryffindor table they waited for Cynthia to come to the Great Hall.

They sat looking over their classes for the day. Their first class will be Transfiguration with Slytherin. And Cynthia. Followed by care of magical creatures and then after lunch they have Potions with the Slytherins. And Cynthia.

'So, what is it like to have your sister in Slytherin, Potter?' Draco Malfoy's voice sliced through their thoughts.

'Not that it has anything to do with you Malfoy. But at least now I have someone who can keep a direct eye on you and tell me all about your scandals.' Harry answered after a while.

Harry and Ron saw that Malfoy had grown since they last saw him. He was much taller and broader around the chest. His old friends, Crabbe and Goyle weren't standing behind him; someone new was though.

By this time Cynthia had reached the Great Hall and when she saw Malfoy standing next to Harry, she stopped dead.

'What makes you so sure she is on your side? I didn't get through to you, but she seems like an easy target.' Cynthia heard Malfoy say.

'Easy target? Never in a million years,' Cynthia said as she walked next to Harry. Malfoy stared angrily at her for a long while.

'You shouldn't stare like that, it's very rude' she said to Malfoy and he looked away.

Draco gave them another looked and turned around, heading towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked at Cynthia happily; she had just humiliated Malfoy.

'I take it you're not getting on too well with your housemates?' Harry asked with a big smile on his face.

Cynthia shook her head and also smiled.

'Lets just say...they don't get along with me.'

Their first class went well, Cynthia wrote down many notes and tips about their first subject. When they walked to Hagrid's hut for care of magical creatures class, Razz caught up to them and followed them the whole way. She sat quietly on Cynthia's lap as all the students sat on the ground listening to Hagrid talking about Thorses, a magical horse that had the power to talk to human beings.

At lunchtime Cynthia sat with the Slytherins but talked to no one. Harry looked over to her he saw that Malfoy was looking gleefully in her direction too.

They walked slowly to the potions class and again Razz followed them. They walked in and sat down at the back. Cynthia quickly hid Razz in her book bag when professor Snape walked in.

The class was still filling when he sat down at his desk, and just before the bell rang Draco ran in and took the only open seat; on the left side of Cynthia.

'Well sixth years, it seams that this year will certainly be a very extraordinary year. With Miss Potter's sudden appearance and then there will be the Gothic-crescent battles. We will have no dull moment.' He glanced at Cynthia and started with the work.

'Mr. Potter, will you please repeat what I just said?' Professor Snape's voice ripped, it seamed that Harry had dosed off a bit and it made him jump.

Cynthia looked at Snape like he asked a stupid question.

She smiled and sent the answer to Harry's mind. He took a while to understand the sudden words in his mind but he answered with all that Cynthia sent him, 'The Villacan root possess a strong scent that if breathed in will make the person who breathed it vulnerable to any orders that may be given and is then compelled to do as they are told until it wears out.'

Professor Snape frowned at him and walking away he said, 'five points off Gryffindor for excluding the fact that the scent is bitter.' Harry could see Draco smiling in glee and then...

'That's not fair' Cynthia jumped up from her place.

'Miss Potter, I will say what's fair and what's not,' Snape turned around, 'oh and ten more points for replacing being defenceless with being vulnerable '

'You can't do that!' Cynthia shouted.

'Miss Potter!!!!!! This is my class and I will run it as I see fit. Now if you have a problem with that you are free to leave.' He pointed towards the door. She looked at him with an oh-really-face and started packing her things.

Harry grabbed onto her robes to stop her and when she pulled out of his grip he called after her, 'Cynthia no!' she glanced at him as she walked out.

'Detention Mr. Potter. I told her to leave and you have no right to stop her.' Harry shrugged; 'lets make it Friday at six, don't be late.' he pushed past the desks and went to his own.

Chapter 4 (Public humiliation) 

They saw Cynthia in front of the Great Hall after class and sped to her side.

'What?' she asked them after they just stared silently at her for a while.

'Well ... you are the first person who talked to Snape like that. It's very – dare I say? - Stupid?' Hermione answered.

'I don't care' Cynthia lifted her shoulders.

'And his detention?' Ron asked looking at Harry.

'He gave you detention? I am so sorry Harry'

'Nonetheless, I have to go, it's not like I can refuse you know?' Harry answered sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

'I have to speak to the kitchen staff, I can't eat half the things they put on the table' Cynthia looked at the Gryffindor table and started to head to the door when Ron grabbed her robes.

'What about the other half? There is still half a plate of food that you can eat' he looked at her coolly, 'I wont say that it's nothing,'

Cynthia tried to pull her robe out of his grip but he simply said, 'Cynthia.'

'But...'

'Come now, you have hardly eaten all day'

'But ... but'

'Cynthia!' she headed towards the Slytherin table, looking over her shoulder at him, surprised.

'These are my true colours' Ron mouthed as she sat down at the Slytherin table and she began to smile.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione had Herbology and then their first defence against dark arts class, with the Slytherin. They finished their breakfast and headed to greenhouse three. They learnt about the Rooftop tree that climbed walls to grow on the rooftops of Cathedrals and castles. The only reason why Hogwarts didn't have one on its roof was because the tips of the roots were clipped and then the trees had no strength to climb so high.

When they finished and walked to their next class they saw Razz cross the hallway and run down to the dungeons.

The threesome sat down around Cynthia and waited for Professor Weston.

He walked in and the whole class shut silently. The gigantic man gave them a look and every one felt the shiver run down their spines again.

'My name, is Bubbles Weston.' He examined the rows. 'Leave the Professor crap; I will punish all those who dare call me "professor." It's simply...Mr. Bubbles...and I trust that there will be no wise cracks about that.' He walked to his desk and all that could be heard was his heavy steps.

'The rules of my class goes as follows. You shall only speak when spoken to – unless you have a suitable argument for me – you shall never use the phrases, "I forgot", "but" or "sorry". You will pass my class no matter what, or else I will simply destroy you. Are we clear?' every one gulped. 'Noddy' he said as he signed for the students to nod, 'come, noddy for me,' when everyone stared at him.

'Come all you imbeciles, nod for me, play noddy' he yelled at them nodding wildly.

After everyone caught on and nodded Harry complained to himself saying, 'This is stupid'

Mr. Bubbles must have heard it because he threw himself over Harry's table and grab him by the shoulders.

'What do you think you are doing, you crazy bastard.' Harry suddenly screamed.

Mr. Bubbles studied Harry's face and then nodded.

'You are a brave boy talking to me like that, you want to know what happened to the last person who did?' Harry shook his head.

'He ended up a pile of bones.' Everyone stared frightened at Mr. Bubbles.

'Must have been because he _was_ only bones.' Cynthia said as she stood up. Mr. Bubbles' grip had slid to Harry's throat.

Hermione and Ron tried to pull her down but she shook them off. Mr. Bubbles let go of Harry and turned towards Cynthia.

'Ah, miss Potter ... another magical sleeper like myself. Tell me, did _you_ sleep well?' he asked.

'This has nothing to do with the way you just manhandled Harry' she said beginning to read his mind.

'Don't... don't even try miss Potter. In a way ... even reading someone's mind is considered as manhandling.' She looked down and he smiled gleefully.

'Detention ... for both of you,' he looked at Harry and then to Cynthia, 'will Saturday be all right for you – not that it matters what pleases you - so then Saturday it is.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other over Cynthia and Harry's shoulders.

'Now, you all must be dying to know more about the Gothic-crescent battles. Well I'll tell yee. It began with some war ... it seems to me that most of you already know what happened. However, some British people who were desperate to make contact with America made up a whole game out of Zilla and her vengeance-tale. The game developed and became what it was several centuries ago. I believe it will be the same now. With five boys and girls mixed up being selected and then they must take a vow to play the battles as they can. The five tasks are divided between the five companions. After the battles are won the victorious school will receive fifty thousand galleons, a certain amount will be given to the companions and the rest will go to restoration for the winning school.

Furthermore, I'll just tell you what will be expected of all you sixth years and the seventh years. To begin with not all of you will be part of the battles, only those who has the courage of a Sphinx, the strength of a Manticore, the cunningness of a tree elf and the intelligence of a Kneazle will be allowed to take part.' He looked at the students who were as silent as the grave.

'For the first part however, all of you can compete, at least all those who wish to be the one of the companions. Five will be chosen,' he eyed Cynthia, 'this will take place in the forbidden forest. Now, everyone who competes are allowed to wear whatever clothing they choose but will have to wear a black mask. You will hunt with your wands as weapons and disqualify as many students as possible. Those who lose their masks are the ones that are disqualified and must come out immediately so that they can be eliminated.

Then the remainder competitors go on till only five is left, those five...' the bell rang, '...those – hold on all of you – those five will be our companions for the battles against Morgan. Hang on all of you – I will tell you more in your next class, go on now – class dismissed. Oh Potters I will see you two Saturday morning nine o' clock, DON'T be late.'

They walked out of the class, 'Why did you have to speak up? Why couldn't you just let the man strangle me and be done with it? Are you insane or something? You back chatted two teachers so far and in two days. If you keep going on like this you may be expelled or you mightn't be able to even go to Hogsmeade and then what will you do with yourself? Make more trouble! And get yourself more detention, honestly, you'll never get out of this never changing chain, honestly Cynthia.' Harry talked really quickly as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

'What are you going on about? Its just detention, not slave labour. And besides, I can't go to Hogsmeade as it is,' they reached the Great Hall and walked to their tables.

'What? Why not?' Hermione, Harry and Ron asked together.

'Well! Who – might I ask – was supposed to sign my permission slip?' she asked them, 'tell me?'

'Oh, but you could ask Professor McGonigal or Snape, I'm sure they won't have any reason not to.' Ron said.

'Yeah, Professor McGonigal will sign my slip just like she signed Harry's.' Cynthia became sarcastic.

'She didn't' Ron muttered.

'Well, Ronny boy, that is exactly my point, why NOW all of a sudden would she sign my slip?'

'Well there is nobody out to kill you is there?'

'Maybe not but that still doesn't mean she'll sign it. And Snape is a no-go too, he hates me already'

'Cynthia! It seems to me that you don't want to go to Hogsmeade,'

'No ... you think?' she turned around and headed outside where she waited for the threesome to come. When the didn't come quick enough, she hasted to them and said 'we really should be going, or we'll be late' she turned and they followed her.

'Cynthia, now I want you to promise me that you won't make trouble in Divisions class,' Hermione said as she headed of to Ancient Runes class.

'I don't make promises Hermione or at least I have a propensity not to keep those I make.' Cynthia called back.

'Cynthia!' Hermione turned and looked angrily at Cynthia but she just smiled and walked on.

'How is it that the twin sister I met in the hospital is not the one I see now?' Harry asked her.

'Harry! Hadn't the thought crossed your mind that people change? You changed. Ever since we got to Hogwarts you're different.' She said.

'Well perhaps that is because you turned out to be a Slytherin, the only people here whom I hate. ' Harry stomped off to the north tower.

'Why – may I ask – _are_ you in Slytherin?' Ron asked.

'You should rather ask the sorting hat' Cynthia wiped hair from her face realizing that Harry had gotten angry with her about being in Slytherin and she couldn't change that.

'The sorting hat? Have you got no idea?' Ron answered.

'No but he did say that he had never made a mistake before ... until now I'd say.'

Still puzzled about what happened, Ron walked to the north tower.

Harry remained angry with Cynthia over the next few days, Hermione and Ron tried to patch things up between them but they were equally stubborn.

Many days passed and they still didn't talk. Thursday came and went without one word between the two of them.

Harry left the dinner table on Friday and walked to the dungeons for his detention with Snape.

He entered the potions chamber and found it deserted. He looked around.

'Professor Snape wants you to get him in his office.' There stood a prefect from Slytherin at the door when Harry spun around. Harry followed the boy to Professor Snape's Office.

'Mr. Potter your detention is this way. Snape led Harry through the door to a small storage room. He pushed past all the things stored and opened a hidden door. Harry realized with shock that the door opened up to the Slytherin common room.

Snape walked through the door and waited for Harry to follow him. When he didn't move, Snape reached and pulled him out.

'This is your detention; you should have no trouble in cleaning these copper railing. Polish them thoroughly.' Snape pointed a set of stairs that must have led to some dormitory.

Harry looked around and saw that all the students were looking at them. He saw Cynthia on her own in a corner, only Razz was with her. She looked up and saw Harry there. She sprang up and pushed her way towards the stairs where Harry and Snape stood.

'Potter! Did you hear me?' Snape said.

Cynthia walked next to Harry and looked towards the copper railings.

'Public humiliation! That is what this is, ' she said to Snape, loud enough for all the students to hear.

'This is his detention,' Snape said coolly to Cynthia and to Harry 'you can take it or leave it.'

'Leave it' Cynthia said to Harry.

'He wouldn't dare!' Snape began to get angry.

'He already did' Cynthia smiled at the anger that she had caused.

'I _will_ not take this from _you_!!' Snape yelled and grabbed her arm.

'And you _will _not touch me' Cynthia said – still smiling – and ripped her arm out of his grip. He grabbed her again and pulled her towards the portal opening. She followed Snape through the corridors when they where in the dungeons again.

'How dare you do that?' he asked as they walked.

'How dare I do what? Humiliate you?' She tried to get out of his grip.

They turned a corner; Snape opened a door and threw Cynthia inside.

It was an old torture chamber.

'He will obey me!!!!' he yelled as he pushed her onto a chair.

'You don't have much patients do you?'

Cynthia spoke to him as informally as she does to Harry and their friends.

'Not with you,' he spelled out, 'after the way your brother answered that question, which – by the way – I know he didn't hear.' He sat across from her, 'how did you do it? Mind reading? E.S.P.? HOW?'

'E.S.P. fits the description' she said – still smiling.

'I don't like your tone, and neither do I like the informality of speaking to me' Snape was red in the face by now.

'I know, that's what fuels my fire.' Cynthia had a deep urge to laugh but she knew that that would make him explode. He certainly did looked as if he wanted to lose it but he just swallowed and faked a smile.

'You wont get to me, I simply wont allow it! You are a student from my house and you will respect me, any more of this defending of yours and you will be gone, you hear me? Expelled!!!'

Cynthia stood up and left the chamber. The words which he said to her, sung in her ears.

She shook her head wildly and didn't notice Draco rounding the corner. A thick strand of hair fell onto her face and she tried to push it back. She pushed and wiped but the hair kept falling back to her face. Frustrated she let it stay there.

In one more attempt to push the hair back she bumped into Draco who was just as absent minded as she was.

'Are you heading to the common room? ' He asked after she backed up from him.

'Yeah,' she answered, not looking at him.

'The common room? The Slytherin common room?'

'Yes!! Wait ... what?'

'You're heading in the wrong direction, the common room is that way' Draco pointed to behind her and saw that Cynthia struggle with her hair. He reached out and wiped the strand behind her ear.

'I KNOW!!' she slapped his hand away, 'you fooled me, I didn't know what you were talking about'

'You should watch out for that, it could be dangerous to answer before you are clear of what you heard.'

'I _know_ all this' she turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

'Let go of me!' she yelled.

'Like last time?'

'Last time?' she asked then rolled her eyes, 'what about last time?'

'I saved you' Malfoy smiled gleefully, he grabbed her other wrist and held her like he did last time.

'Let go of me or I will make you regret ever laying eyes on me or Harry'

He let go of her arms, 'your brother, isn't worth that threat ... and I guess neither are you'

Cynthia got angry, 'that was stupid Malfoy, really stupid' he looked at her puzzled.

Cynthia hit him square on the nose and it broke with a crack.

Malfoy fell back and took hold of his nose.

'Now you've done it' Malfoy said and sped off to the hospital wing.

'Cynthia?!' Harry's voice ran down the corridor and made Cynthia jump, 'you hit Malfoy? What a great blow.'

Cynthia shook her head. 'Slytherin, Harry, I thought you didn't like us?'

'Well ... you have proven to me that you're not Slytherin material. So I guess it was silly of me to be angry with you. Besides you just removed my humiliating detention _and_ you hit Malfoy right in the nose.'

'It still doesn't make things right' she said and Harry nodded.

The next morning Cynthia took her time to get dressed and ready for her detention. Before she new it she was almost running late. She flew down the stairs and ran into Malfoy. He wanted to make mischief and annoyed her.

_So much for breakfast, _she thought as she flew down the stairs and along the corridors to the defence against dark arts class. She was afraid by now that she may be late ... and she was.

When she entered the classroom Harry was already seated at a desk and Mr. Bubbles looked up from his work the moment she passed the doors.

'I know I'm late, I'm sorr ... forgive me but I couldn't get out of the hands of a stupid sixth year boy and then I missed breakfast so...'

'Silence!!' his voice boomed, 'first you're late, now you speak without being spoken to and then you used the word "but". You really don't care about what I think do you? DON'T answer that! Just sit down.'

She slid into the seat nearest to her.

'You two must pack all the things out of the boxes'

He pointed to many stacks of boxes, 'and no magic! Get to work'

Cynthia walked over to three boxes in the far right side of the classroom.

She opened the lid and started to packing out bottles onto a rack right above her head.

Inside the bottles were the strangest things drifting in water. In one bottle she say a scaly hand. "Dementore's hand" read the label. Another one had a see through dragon's egg and inside she could see a small dragon not yet fully formed.

After she packed out two of the boxes, she clutched the last box in her stack and opened the lid. This box was smaller then the other two and inside was another glass bottle, it had a transparent lid and she lifted it out of the box. Inside was a tree without any soil to support its roots the whole tree drifted in water. The bark was milky white and the leaves were dark green, nearly black. It had small flowers whose colours ranged from light pink to orange to yellow.

She walked over to Mr. Bubbles' desk and politely asked what it was called.

'Emmarensiun: the tree of the dead' he said and motioned for her to finish her unpacking.

'I have to leave for a moment but I'll be back' Mr. Bubbles said, walked to the door and locked it from outside.

There was silence for a while as they continued to pack out books onto the floor shelf.

'Are you still angry with me?' Cynthia said breaking the silence.

'Maybe ... I was.' Harry answered, not looking at her.

'But not any more?' she asked curiously.

'No'

'Good!' Cynthia dropped the book that was in her hand and stood up.

'Are we twins again?' she asked and held her hand out for Harry to shake it.

He reached and shook her hand, 'will always be Cynthia. Always!'

Just then the words "Alohamora" came muffled through the door.

Mr. Bubbles was back!!!!

Cynthia sighed and dropped her head onto Harry's shoulder. He sighed as well and turned to continue with the books.

Mr. Bubbles walked in and found them still working, he walked over to his desk and started to work on a stack of papers that he just brought in.

When they were done they walked to Mr. Bubbles and told him.

'Sit down won't you? There is still half an hour left and neither of you have somewhere to go.' Cynthia sighed and sat down on a table, Harry did too.

A moment later they heard a scratched sound coming from the door.

'Open that door, Ms. Potter. It's your pet.' Cynthia did as she was told and found Razz sitting at the door. She ran in and jumped onto Mr. Bubbles's desk.

'J-and-N originals are breeds of cats that are the most uncommon of all.' Mr. Bubbles said, 'There is only one in every fifty-three generations of typical magical cats. Many years ago, two witches cast a spell upon a mother cat that ate all the blackbirds in their garden. There were exactly fifty-three birds eaten. So, the cat's every fifty-third generation will be cursed – or blessed, depends on how you see it – with black wings.'

Mr. Bubbles had begun to pet Razz and she curled up on his desk.

Professor Snape threw open the door and flew in.

'Are you done with them?' he asked Mr. Bubbles.

'They are done but they still have time left, why do you ask?'

'I need a bit of help.'

'Well they are all yours, Potters do as he asks, and that will end your detention'

They followed professor Snape to the library, 'look for this' he gave them each a piece of parchment and they began to look for many books and inserts out of books.

She looked at a conquering potion but then Snape's hand appeared in front of the words and she looked up.

'Are you done yet?' he asked.

'Just one more' she paged nervously further and found what she was looking for.

'Thank you' Snape said in a tone that made Cynthia wonder whether he had been sarcastic or not.

'You can leave, your detention is over'

Cynthia looked for Harry. She nodded to Snape in thanks and headed to her brother.

They walked to the Great Hall together and talked about the books they had to find.

'Bit strange isn't it? Snape asking us do look stuff up for him, I mean, isn't that Madam Pince's job?' Cynthia asked as they walked past the tables.

'It should be ... maybe he just wanted us to do it because of what happened last night.' Harry answered.

'Yeah, I'm sure no one has ever refused his detention, especially not someone from his own house,' Cynthia laughed, 'what will he do to me, expel me?'

'He could' Harry said suddenly serious.

'Honestly Harry, don't spoil my happy mood. You don't get this too often.'

'I don't know about that, I haven't known you that long,' Harry shook his head, 'guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

They sat down at their separate tables and still manage a mind conversation.

The following week they spent every possible moment together again, talking about this and that but no one brought up the detail part about Cynthia being a Slytherin.

That week the excitement of the Gothic Crescent-Battles grew and started to tense up the castle. Mr. Bubbles told them all about the whole procedure of the Masketeering in the beginning. Many sixth year and seventh year students wrote their names on the list in the Great Hall.

Cynthia had convinced both Harry and Ron to go write their names down.

Hermione also dared to write down her own.

In the defence against dark arts class, Mr. Bubbles harassed Cynthia and Harry frequently.

In Divinations class, Cynthia mimed all that Professor Trelowney said and did. She read her mind and shook her head at all her stupid and false predictions. Other than that, Cynthia handles Professor Trelowney awfully well and Professor Trelowney hadn't predicted her death yet. Strangely, since Cynthia came into the classroom the professor made fewer loony predictions.

In one class however, the last one on Friday before the Masketeering, Professor Trelowney walked through the students who were doing the Turtle Shell. A method where they throw beads and feathers into a very sticky dark substance that was in a bowl shaped like a turtle shell. They moved the shells from time to time to see their patterns clearer. They read the patterns of colour, amounts of beads together and the feathers floating in the black goo. Trelowney walked over to Ron and took a peek into his shell.

'Oh my dear,' Cynthia mouthed the words with Trelowney, 'I see ... no!'

The whole class turned to look towards them; Cynthia looked into Ron's shell and shook her head with annoyance.

'Professor, mind if I?' Cynthia asked in a fake joyful tone and the professor nodded.

'I see ...a murder ... someone will die ...his murder will be vengeance and many lives will be touched by this killing' Cynthia became silent and gulped.

The whole class was waiting quietly and looked towards Professor Trelawney who sadly sighed and said, 'tragedy, affects us all.

She walked away and the remainder of the class past silently.

Chapter 5 (The five companions) 

'What _were _you talking about Cynthia?' Harry asked as they walked down the stairs and hour later.

'Just what she was about to say, nothing more, nothing less.'

'You read thoughts?' Ron asked.

'I've done it before.'

'Like right now?' Harry stopped for a while to look at her.

'Maybe' she smiled and Ron looked between the two of them.

'Harry, since when do you know when Cynthia is reading your mind.?

'I don't know ... perhaps because we're twins it just comes naturally' Harry shrugged.

'It _is_ because of that, but Harry if I allowed her to say what she was about to say, it'll just go off as one of her stupid predictions and it's not ... not all of it' Cynthia stopped to pick up Razz who was prancing around their feet.

'What was she about to say?' Ron asked trying desperately to be part of the conversation.

'Well if I tell you, it wouldn't have helped much to stop her, now would it?' Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione at the table.

'What did that crackpot predict this time?' Hermione asked after looking at their faces.

'NOTHING!' Cynthia said as she quickly dropped to a Gryffindor seat.

'It's NOT nothing, Cynthia was actually the one who predicted this time and now she doesn't want to tell us whether it was real or not.' Ron said irritated.

'Just leave it okay Ron?' Cynthia stood and strode off to the Slytherin table.

The next morning Harry and Ron woke up with a start.

Hermione was calling them and they seemed to be late. They sprang from their beds and found black masks lying on their bedside tables. They threw on dark clothes (considering it is gothic) and ran downstairs.

'We'll be late. Thank you very much,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'come on!'

They ran out the common room and sped outside.

As they ran they pulled on the masks.

The masks covered their whole heads and hung down to their shoulders.

Many students had gathered in front of the dark forest and were waiting for it all to begin. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran into a big tent that was standing left of the students and right next to the forest's boarder.

They dropped into the closest seats and listened as Mr. Bubbles started to talk.

'BE QUIET!' his roared and all the participators silenced, 'Today begins the Gothic Crescent- Battles, with what we call: The Masketeering game. Now ... you have no idea what an honour it is to take part in such an ancient custom. You all will surely know by the end of this day that it is not easy, and if today's part isn't easy, you should just imagine what the rest would be like. I imagine that you all know what to do, so ...go on then, GO!'

They all left the tent and walked past the crowd of spectators, Harry took a peek at the crowd before he ran into the woods; he couldn't see Cynthia.

They scattered into the forest and soon found that they were alone. Harry ran and hid himself behind a tree for the time being.

Hermione ran with all her strength and then stopped for a short breath.

She looked around her and found that she was all-alone for miles around.

She walked around with her wand in her extended arm. She saw someone slide around a thick tree and Hermione spread herself against the nearest tree.

She waved her wand and yelled "Acio mask!" and the other girl's mask flew off.

Hermione caught the flying mask and saw the girl's (currently exposed) face. The girl looked sad but still she turned and headed for the edge of the wood.

Hermione felt satisfied.

She walked further on and found another girl, took her mask and ran off. She found yet another girl and another after that, each time feeling more satisfied.

After she unmasked her fifth girl she headed north for bigger territory.

She stopped for another breath because she found it difficult to breath under the mask. As she stood still she heard a faint "Acerbus" and dropped down, hunched and covered her head. When she looked up again she heard the words again but this time it was louder and it came from above her head. She looked up so see where it came from but instantly her mask began to dissolve magically into nothing.

She felt the wind against her bare face as she stared up.

The only thing that she could see was a small green glow that faded high in the distance of the tree branches.

Hermione headed out and after a few minutes of running she saw the edge of the forest.

The students cheered as she passed the edge and she turned towards the contestant tent.

When she entered it she saw many of the girls, sad and seated. She saw Harry on one of the benches and walked to him.

'Where is Ron?' she asked.

'He's still out there. I didn't put in much effort.' He answered, 'have you seen Cynthia? She is not in the crowd, I hadn't seen her all day.' He finished off.

'I might have ... I don't know ... maybe!' Hermione thought about their transfiguration class and of Cynthia's strange wand. It had a green glow. Just like the one who unmasked her.

Harry shook her, 'the last one's are out. Ron just came in.'

Hermione walked with him and they found Ron on a stretch bed in the front of the tent.

He looked a bit shook up but it was enough for Hermione to go hysterical.

'Ron! What happened to you?' she asked in a high-pitched voice.

'It was a fare spell, it will wear off soon enough' Madam Promfrey came and gave Ron a glass of water.

Ron stood up and walked out with them. They sat on the ground and waited for something to happen.

Mr. Bubbles came out of the woods with two girls; one hooded and one not. Professor Snape came out also with two students. The professors led the students into the tent and closed the flaps (doors). A long time passed until Snape finally came out, looking very livid and walked over to professor Dumbledor. Snape whispered something into Dumbledor's ear. Dumbledor then turned and faced the student body.

First of all let me congratulate all those who competed, not all are winners but you were part of this audacious event. Secondly there are small medallions to be handed over to the ones who came in sixth and seventh. For seventh place we have Armand du Pont from Ravenclaw. Sixth, would be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.

The two students walked to the front and received their medallions. When Hermione sat down again Harry saw that it had a small crescent moon and a sword on it, all in silver. Last but not least, our companions come from all the different houses. From Gryffindor we have ... Ron Weasley' everyone clapped, 'from Hufflepuff we have ... Aldith Green' more clapping, 'then from Ravenclaw it's ... Adrian Treggolas (of course more clapping) and lastly from Slytherin' Harry new instantly that Slytherin had more then one champion.

'From Slytherin we have received two companions, first Draco Malfoy and then Cynthia Potter' every one gave a round of applause especially the Slytherins. When Cynthia's name was said, Harry was dumbstruck but he clapped non-the less. All five the companions went forth to get their medallions.

'It's so amazing!' Ron exclaimed for the twenty-third time, Cynthia counted. They were sitting on the grass in the sunlight looking over the lake.

'You've said that before, Ronny boy' Cynthia said annoyed and played with her golden Medallion in her hand.

'I know, it's just so a...' he began again but was cut off by Hermione, who was also annoyed.

'PLEASE don't say it again.' She said through gritted teeth.

'All right, Hermione' Ron finally said.

When the threesome walked into their common room they were greeted with a great applause.

'Ron, here,' Ginny called as she pushed her way towards her brother and his friends. She led the three to a table where snacks were stacked. The head girl came around to them and stood before Ron. She motioned for him to stand on his knees. When he did, Ginny gave the head girl his medallion.

The head girl took it and in a ceremonial manner placed the medallion over his neck. She gave him light ceremonial-kisses on his cheeks and said, 'sir Ronald Weasley, we are honoured to be graced with your attendance in our common room'

Ginny giggled and Ron stood up blushing. Hermione looked kinda livid but just then one of the prefects pulled her closer and did the same to her, except that she was called Lady instead of sir.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down next to the fire where they were told that they would not be bothered. A small party began in mostly Ron's honour and all of the Gryffindors joined in.

As they sat and talked Harry wondered whether Cynthia was receiving the same kind of honour in the Slytherin common room.

Actually in the Slytherin common room they were holding their own party, in both Draco and Cynthia's honour. Cynthia soon became annoyed with it all and decided to disappear for a while.

She got out of the common room and started looking for some privacy. Razz soon came prancing along and Cynthia picked her quickly up.

Cynthia walked swiftly down the dark corridor and found that it wasn't really that dark yet. It wasn't too hard to see around her. She gently dropped Razz to the floor and turned a corner. They crept for a while in the strange darkness when Cynthia heard footsteps tap in the distance. The sound was heading in her direction and before she knew it, it was closer then she'd ever want them to be. She stopped quickly pressing herself against the wall and saw the close outline of the potions master, her head of house – Professor Snape. He was walking swiftly along the (apparently) dark corridor. He was looking towards her but didn't seam to see her. Cynthia tried to sign for Razz to stop moving; luckily the kitten did, but not nearly quick enough. Professor Snape almost tripped over the tiny kitten but held his balance and looked down. He picked Razz up and studied her in the darkness.

'What an unsightly critter is this?' he asked softly. Razz mewed, wriggled and squirmed to get out of the man's grip.

When he refused to let her go she started to scratch at him. He dropped her immediately and as she fell to the floor, Cynthia gasped. Her gasp caught instant awareness and Snape stared on along the corridor towards Cynthia. She turned her head in order to conceal her pale face with her long dark hair.

She couldn't understand it, she saw him now through her hair. He was completely exposed for her to see, and yet _he_ couldn't see _her_. Cynthia closed her eyes to think how she will get out of this one when he suddenly whispered, "Lumos."

His wand lit with a dim light and now she was exposed to him.

'Ms Potter?' he virtually spat out and she had to turn and face him.

As she turned her head she looked for Razz but she was nowhere to be found.

She looked remorsefully towards her head of house and awaited the worst to happen.

He looked furiously at her as she gulped and pasted on an apologetic smile.

'You should be in bed by this time, Ms Potter! He barked, 'this is unheard of.' He grabbed for her arm and pulled her alongside him.

'Professor I can explain' she tried to loosen his grip but he would not let go, 'don't make this harder than it already is' she started to plead and he finally stopped, giving her a look of victory.

'Try as you may Ms Potter, you will not get out of this one.' He lifted his wand to light up her face.

She gulped and thought of how to get him on her side when he unexpectedly gasped.

She saw him frowning at her as she looked up in surprise.

He swallowed abruptly and studied her. They shared puzzled glances for a moment and she looked away uncomfortable.

'Get back to your dorm or there'll be trouble,' he said and rushed off. Cynthia was left with nothing but a threat and the night air.

She blinked a couple times in major astonishment. She glanced once more to where Snape had disappeared to and saw the stairs that led to the ground floor up ahead.

She shook her head and turned around to go back to Slytherin.

She turned a corner, and just as quick as she looked roughly around, she turned and stood behind he wall, spying. There stood someone in the corridor that she was about to turn into. She studied the figure and saw it walk towards a patch of moonlight, let in by a high window. _Oh no! moonlight, I hate moonlight, it makes me weak, _she thought.

It was Draco Malfoy. As he neared the moonlight, he stopped to pick something up. To Cynthia's surprise, he picked up her black winged kitten. Razz instantly began to purr.

The young man tried to study the little creature and stepped into the moonlight, a look of interest and deride crossed his face.

Cynthia decided to go rescue her pet and walked silently back around the corner. It seamed that the moon had moved behind the clouds cause the dim light grew even dimmer.

'Give me my cat back, Draco' she spoke out of the darkness and made Malfoy jump.

'Who's there' he looked around, seemingly not seeing her. He cradled Razz in his arms as he scanned the darkness. _What's going on? _Cynthia didn't understand how he could not see her. It wasn't really that dark, was it? At least not to her.

'I want my cat back' Cynthia said, creeping continually closer.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and finally caught view of her.

'You call this a cat?' he asked as he lifted Razz up again.

'Well ... she has fur, four paws, a soft tail ... oh and she mews, I think that makes her a cat.'

'She also has wings, does that make her a bird-cat?' Malfoy mocked. He stood in the moonlight and grinned gleefully as he scratched Razz behind the ears.

'No, idiot, that makes her unlike any other cat.' She reached for Razz but pulled her hand back when something caught her eye. She stared at her reflection in the window behind him. Her eyes were yellow – catlike yellow – and like a cat's, the pupils where in vertical stripes.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice her eyes but he leered when he saw her hand retreat.

'Afraid Potter?' he stepped backwards, urging her to walk forward if she wanted to retrieve her kitten.

She gulped and became annoyed.

'Give me my kitten you insolent prat!' Cynthia almost began to scream but remembered Snape's threat. She had to go back to the common room - she just had to.

'I think not, Potter, you see, your kitten seems to like me.' He grinned a rather evil grin.

She returned a grim glance and thought for a moment. Malfoy had moved in reverse until the whole patch of moonlight was between the two of them. Cynthia stomped her foot angrily as his grin grew. For a while she thought of Razz, who started to stir in her spot in Malfoy's arms. _Come my love, get up_ she sent the thought to the kitten.

Malfoy took a stronger hold of Razz as she started to wriggle her way out of his arms.

It was Cynthia's turn to grin, and she did – evilly!

Malfoy refused to let Razz go and so the tiny kitten devised to scratch at him.

And she did. She cut her claws deep into Malfoy's hand and he hastily dropped her to the floor. Cynthia sped off down the dark basement, right after bending down and grabbing her kitten. She didn't look back but she heard Malfoy cursing of pain.

She dropped into a seat in the library next to Ron. It was Sunday and the Gryffs were doing their homework.

'Do you have a book-catalogue, Hermione?' she asked as she scanned the table.

'Ye...yes, do you want it?'

'Please,' Cynthia stood up again, 'can you give it to me at lunchtime? I'd really be grateful.'

She stood up and left with out another word, the three Gryffindors exchanged puzzled glances and continued with their homework.

Many days had gone by and Cynthia hadn't found the anonymous book that she was looking for. She refused to let go of her search but eventually she dropped the whole thing.

She investigated the castle by night and came by Malfoy most the time.

They'd have low-voice fights that always ended up with Malfoy getting hit.

For some reason he never tried to hit her back or even curse her.

Raze seemed to have stopped growing and remained the size of a kitten.

Eventually, Cynthia got tired of hitting Malfoy and decided to get him angry enough to hit her. She won't feel any pain so it didn't matter much.

It was middle October and in the early hours of Saturday morning, before the first Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

In the dungeons, Cynthia looked all along the corridor but didn't see anyone.

She walked on and came up to a patch of moonlight. There was only two feet of space to walk past, side ways. There was a corner a few feet away and it was occupied by a giant sculpture of an old wizard.

She turned sideways to avoid touching the light when walking past it.

It was a mistake!

Suddenly one firm hand was clenched over her mouth. Another grabbed her hand and crossed her arm over her abdomen. With force, she was pulled in behind the sculpture.

She wasn't afraid, only greatly surprised at Draco Malfoy's sudden attack.

She didn't try to get loose, she knew he wouldn't hurt her – he wouldn't even dare.

She relaxed her muscles in order to become heavier but it didn't seem to make any difference.

Cynthia growled silently. Malfoy must have heard her because he chuckled behind her.

'It's not save to be sneaking around in a dark castle, Potter' Malfoy hissed into her ear, 'You never know when there are grabby hands lurking about.'

She wanted to answer him so she stuck her tong out and licked his fingers. _It worked! _Malfoy instantly pulled his hand away and being aware that it had been her plan, he wrapped that arm also around her waist. Cynthia grinned in victory

'Sneaking? Me? Not my style, Malfoy' she answered softly.

'Is that a fact?' he grinded his chin into her neck and she shrugged, clasping his jaw between her shoulder and her chin.

He pulled hard and smacked against the wall after getting loose.

He didn't release his grip around her waist and so she fell with him, shoving hard against his body. He gasped for air as she smacked against him.

It took them a little while to recover.

'I'll have...' Cynthia started but Malfoy quickly placed his hand over her mouth again.

Tightening his grip, he pushed her into a sitting position and whispered swiftly to her.

'Not a sound' he said in her ear.

A few minutes later Professor Snape came pacing around the corner. He stopped abruptly and looked around. Cynthia closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

She heard him sigh unconcerned and sped off.

After a short time Malfoy sighed gratefully.

'He's on my case, that one' he said, absent-mindedly letting go of her.

He looked at her as she turned to face him.

'I have to go, now' he simply said and turned to leave.

When he reached the corner, he turned again.

'What were you doing out here anyway?' he asked and a smile slowly spread over Cynthia's face. She walked to him and stood with her face closely to his – their noses nearly touching.

'Sneaking...' she whispered and his eyebrows shot up, surprised.

His expression quickly turned into a frown.

'Very well ... Have it your way then,' he said and ran off.

I can't believe you missed the game, where were you?' Ron asked Cynthia several hours after the Quidditch match.

'I already told you, Ronny, detention!' Cynthia lied.

'Yes ... you said that. But detention for what?' They were sitting on a bench in front of the Great Hall, waiting for dinner.

'Defence against the dark arts,' she felt annoyed, in reality she had felt that way the whole day.

'When did you get that?' Hermione joined in the conversation.

'Cant remember' Cynthia answered bluntly.

'Can't remember? You?' Harry shook his head, 'your lying.'

He studied her face. She frowned and quickly stood up.

'Fine, if that is the manner of today, I'm leaving.' She eyed the three Gryffindors and continued.

'Best go to all the other liars of this school, 'least there they let me in peace.' She walked off.

'What's with her?' Hermione asked looking at her friends. Harry and Ron just shrugged sharing puzzled glances.

'First meeting is Wednesday evening,' Mr. Bubbles said. Ron, Cynthia and Malfoy had been called to stay behind class.

'You will be joined by the older students... of course. That is it for now, see you lot then' he simply waved them off and they headed to the door.

'Can't wait, this is going to be so much fun' Ron started. It was already Monday and they just had had Defence against the dark arts. Cynthia joined them in their group during classes and apologized for her behaviour on Saturday.

'It had better be Wednesday soon,' Ron continued, ' or I'll die of exhilaration'

'Tell me 'bout it' Cynthia said but she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

'Now that everyone is here, let us begin.' Mr. Bubbles said to them on Wednesday evening. Ron was late and arrived just before Mr. Bubbles was about to get angry.

'Five of you ... and five activities. Arching, fencing, horseback riding, broom flying and water matches. Each one will receive one battle, however, for me to find out who will do what, you will all need to do everything at first. Most of the activities you will do together. Fencing practices you will do in pairs. And water skills you'll do in twos and threes.' He took a stack of what looked like files and scanned the top one.

'Ms. Green,' he held out the file for Aldith Green to take, which she did.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter, Mr. Treggolas,' he handed out the files quickly, 'Mr. Weasley' he ended.

A short moment past as they scanned through the files' contains.

There seemed to be at least fifty gatherings of practice or at least fifty days marked down.

They did the arching; brooms and horse back riding all together, three times each. The fencing they did two by two and the water skills three by two.

Each Sunday there was two practise sessions and Wednesday's gathering was short enough for a small meeting.

'You will begin with the arching and the brooms this Sunday; if you don't have a broom of your own you can use the school's supply. In those files are the rest of the arrangements; you must follow it as directed. The arching will take place in Hagrid's backyard; the broom flying will be on the Quidditch pitch. The horseback riding also on the Quidditch pitch and the fencing here in my classroom.'

Ron thought about the Quidditch and how he will flex it in with these practices.

'For the dancing part, you all need a partner for the whole time.' He scanned through the students in front of him, 'Treggolas and Green, stand closer to one another,' he looked at the two of them.

'Malfoy, stand next to Potter ... hmmm, that's right. Weasley, do you know someone who will be willing to dance with you?' Ron's eyebrows shot up. Before he could answer Cynthia jumped in, 'Of course he does' she said and before Ron could protest Mr. Bubbles nodded.

'Very well, for now I will see you every morning, for a bit of exercise, to be fit for the big thing. Six o'clock at the front door, see you all then.'

They departed. Ron and Cynthia pocketed their files and headed for the Great Hall. On their way there Malloy stood in front of Ron and smirked.

'Your precious partner, who will it be? Granger? Perfect fit, a genius and an airhead.'

'Not a bad idée, Malloy,' Cynthia said, 'you should become a matchmaker' Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him and pulled Ron to the Great Hall.

There were still a few students lingering in the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione were two of them. Ron dropped into a seat next to Harry, and Cynthia flopped into one on his other side.

'What's wrong, Ron?' Hermione asked after she looked at the new arrivals. He was frowning and seemed to be deep in thought. He probably didn't hear her because he didn't answer. He just began to laugh at his thoughts and silenced as he looked up to his friends.

'Cynthia's got Malloy for a dancing partner' he said after looking at everyone's puzzled glances and grabbed a bit of food.

'yeah,' she finally agreed, 'but I'd rather that it had been you' she smiled at him.

'Really?' he asked surprised.

'No!' she through him a joking glance, 'however, Ronny, you still have and anonymous partner. Easy to say but all you have to do is...' she glanced slyly at Hermione; '...ask her,' those last two words were only said to Ron, in his head. He swallowed quickly.

'Bu...bu...but...' he stammered also looking at Hermione. Cynthia looked back at him, swallowing her last piece of bread.

'Are you up to the challenge, Ronny?' she stood up, 'if you don't ask ... I will'

With that she walked away towards the door.

'You know, sometimes I don't really question why she is in Slytherin, she seems so... so... iniquitous.' Ron said to Harry but wanted to swallow his words when he saw the expression on his friend's face. Harry looked livid, no; worse, he looked as if he was about to explode.


End file.
